The Peace Finally Returns
The Peace Finally Returns (La paz regresa al fin, en español) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2 y el último episodio del especial "An Enemy Lurks in the Shadows". Sinopsis Mellow tiene una idea, esta idea será la que decida quien ganará en esta pelea, La paz volverá al fin gracias a estos valientes personajes, y un amigo que murió a causa del enemigo, regresará para agradecerles. Trama El episodio empieza donde terminó el anterior, Mellow le dice a Zippy que haga lo que él le dice, Zippy acepta y le dice a Dark Raspberry que será su fin, Dark Raspberry se ríe de ellos y les dice a los dos que no puede vencerla, Dark Raspberry le lanza un láser mortal a Rinne, pero Rinne esquiva el ataque, Mellow le da un puñetazo a Dark Raspberry y Zippy le da un golpe en la espalda, pero Dark Raspberry golpea a Zippy en las costillas, Zippy comienza a vomitar sangre y Rinne se decide a juntar los poderes de Mellow y Zippy. Rinne, a continuación, se convierte en Lynne, Dark Raspberry se queda sorprendida al ver esto, Lynne saca un cuchillo y se abalanza contra Dark Raspberry, ella esquiva el cuchillo de Lynne y la hiere con su propio cuchillo en el estómago, Mellow se enfurece por esto y se convierte en Wollem nuevamente, Dark Raspberry le lanza un ataque solar a Mellow, Zippy cubre a Mellow y lanza un Kame Hame Ha hacia su ataque, Zippy le dice a Mellow (o Wollem) que lo ayude, Wollem le lanza un rayo de luz al ataque de Dark Raspberry. El ataque se regresa hacia Dark Raspberry, y termina siendo derrotada, debido al empuje de ambos ataques juntos de Mellow y Zippy, el ataque de Dark Raspberry se dirige a gran velocidad hacia Júpiter, destruyendo a dicho planeta. Mellow y Zippy vuelven a la superficie terrestre y Mellow contiene lágrimas al ver a Rinne herida, Berry sale de la cápsula en la que estaba atrapada, al ver a Mellow triste, ella lo anima, Rinne despierta y le dice a Mellow que está bien, Mellow se alegra y la abraza y Zippy se conmueve al ver esto, Berry les pregúnta a los demás donde está Nutley, Mellow le dice a Berry que él murio tratando de salvar la vida de Monchis, al escuchar esto, Berry llora de tristeza, Nutley le acaricia el hombro a Berry y Berry voltea, para ver que era Nutley, Berry le pregunta si está vivo, Nutley le dice que no y que está muerto pero es un ángel (ya que tiene una aureola en su cabeza), Nutley le dice a Berry que no se preocupe, ya que en algún momento volverá a la vida, Nutley les agradece a Zippy, a Rinne y a Mellow por salvar al mundo y por vengar su muerte, él les dice a Mellow, a Zippy y a Rinne que son los mejores, Nutley desaparece y el episodio termina con Mellow, Zippy, Berry y Rinne mirando la puesta de Sol. Curiosidades *La escena de la derrota de Dark Raspberry es similar a la escena de la derrota de Cell de Dragon Ball Z. *Este es el episodio final del especial An Enemy Lurks in the Shadows. *Nutley dice que "En algún momento volverá a la vida" lo que da a entender que Nutley está consciente de sus muertes y de los demás. *Nutley tiene una aureola en este episodio, pero al final de Think about what you want this Christmas no la tiene, es posible que la posea debido a que ha estado mucho tiempo muerto y posiblemente fue al cielo donde la obtuvo. * Nutley se ausenta después de este episodio, pero vuelve a aparecer a finales de la quinta temporada. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:Quinta Temporada Categoría:Mr Pokerface534XD Categoría:HandyFan17 Categoría:Mordecai y Rigby 223 Categoría:Mily.ILoveRossLynch